


"Pregnant" [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Telling Steve you’re pregnant with his child. At first he seems angry about it but confesses he’s actually scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pregnant" [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She parks the car and enters the gym.

Apart from Steve, not a single soul’s inside.

He’s taking his anger out on a punching bag; a clear sign that his day had been rough.

He always trained until very late when he was stressed out.

He sees her at the entrance and stops.

 _-Is everything okay?_ -Steve asks.

She walks towards him, gives him a quick peck on the lips and nods before speaking.

_-It’s late… i was worried about you._

_-I’ll finish in 15 minutes._

She sits on a bench and looks at her husband training. After a few minutes, she can’t take it anymore.

_-Steve?_

_-Yes?-_ He says without stopping.

_-Can we talk?_

_-Of course._

She stands up and approaches him.

_-I don’t know how to say this…_

Each of her words is muffled by the sound of each of Steve’s punches.

She raises her voice exasperated.

_-STEVE, I’M REALLY TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING HERE!_

He turns around with a worried look and sweat dripping down his face.

 _-Ok, i’m all ears, honey._ \- He says dragging a chair and taking a sit in front of her.

Her heart starts racing and she looks down at the floor.

_-I’m late._

He  frowns, clearly not understanding what she was implying.

_-I think i’m pregnant._

He opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out so she keeps going.

_-I’m 3 weeks late and I’ve been feeling extremely tired lately._

_-Are you serious right now?_ -He asks in a dry tone.

She nervously nods.

He puts his hands on his waist and looks away, sighing loudly.

_-Why are you telling me this now?_

Her eyes widen and tears start to form in them. She quickly grabs her purse and runs to the door.

Steve yells her name but she’s gone.

- _Goddamn it!-_ he mutters punching  the bag one more time with all his strength.

The bag is knocked off the hook.

 

* * *

 

Steve enters the bedroom and sees her sleeping on her side, with his back to him.

He adjusts himself right behind her, spooning her.

 _-Baby, i’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad._ \- he whispers in her ear. _-My first thought was i can’t leave my wife and go to work because I’m taking care of two people now._

She slowly turns on the bed, facing him.

He kisses her.

 _-I thought you were mad…_ \- she speaks quietly.

_-How could i be mad? I’m terrified. And terrified of Fury’s reaction when i tell him i’m gonna be away for a while._

_-You don’t have to leave your job, Steve._

_-I want to. At least until she’s born. I want to take care of you._

_-She?_

_-Oh, it’s a girl…i’m sure._

She smiles relieved, feeling his lips brushing against hers one more time.

 

 


End file.
